emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7197/7198 (2nd June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Rhona, Paddy and Marlon plan a party for Leo's fourth birthday. Rakesh feels guilty as Kirin wallows following the paternity results. Alicia does her last shift at The Woolpack as David struggles with the idea of leaving Amba. Adam is determined to make things up with Victoria, but matters get worse when he learns that Vanessa's baby is his after all. Victoria is uneasy, knowing what Robert has done, and she is further panicked when he tells her that he has already called the police. Alicia refuses to invite Leyla to their leaving lunch but invites Megan. Laurel is dealt a blow when the clinic call and tell her she has Chlamydia. Victoria recruits Finn and Val to help shift the stolen gear from the scrapyard and distract the police. Leyla and Jai meet in secret at Tug Ghyll again. Victoria is floored when Kirin announces the father of Vanessa's baby is Adam. She heads out to her car as she leaves an angry voicemail for him. Bob hits a snag when he is told he and Brenda need to go to the bank together to sign for their loan. A guilty Alicia calls round to see Leyla and walks in on her sneaking Jai down the stairs. Kirin attempts to deal with his situation by getting drunk and when Vanessa calls round to see him, he angrily throws money at her and suggests she get an abortion. Leyla tries to explain her feelings to Alicia but the pair end up falling out further. As Victoria speeds off in the car, she almost knocks down Adam. Wanting to be completely honest with Marlon, Laurel tells him about her Chlamydia in private at the party. He goes ballistic about her timing and reveals that he's seeing a solicitor so he can divorce her. Floored, she walks out as Ashley goes after her. Horrified at what almost happened, Victoria and Adam argue. As she goes to speed off again, she accidentally drives straight into Ashley who is still following Laurel. Ashley is dazed and confused as he picks himself up from the road, but he assures Victoria and Adam that he is fine and heads to find Laurel. Alicia feels guilty as she sits next to Megan at her farewell lunch. Carly tries to come up with a plan of getting the loan from the bank. Marlon feels bad when Harriet and Rhona advise him that it was hard for Laurel to make the admission she did. Laurel attempts to fight her urge to drink as she surveys a leftover glass of wine outside the pub. Alicia's guilt increases as Megan encourages her to make up with Leyla. Laurel walks into the pub and picks up a leftover glass from a table. Chas tells her to go home but Ashley notices her take the glass into the toilets and follows her. He confronts her and tries to dissuade her from drinking but despairs as she raises the glass to her lips and drinks. He walks out, telling her she's on her own now. After Ashley leaves, she spits the drink back out into the sink. Outside the pub, Ashley feels a sharp pain in his head before he collapses in the road. Leyla finds him and runs into the pub to spread the word. Adam breaks the news to Moira about the baby. Leyla explains to Alicia about Jai's plans to leave Megan but she's disgusted reminding her what Megan has been through recently. Leyla admits she loves Jai. Adam overhears about Ashley and rushes over to tell Victoria. Emma looks forward to James' homecoming but is thrown to find he's found a flat in Hotten and is moving some of his stuff over. Adam tells Victoria about Ashley's collapse. Laurel, Sandy and Harriet gather at the hospital and are confused when they're told Ashley has suffered recent head trauma. The nurse explains he has been put into a coma and remains critical. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Finn Barton Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Doctor - Kirsty Dillon Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet hallway, ladies toilets, private hallway, kitchen and backroom, car park *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse porch, kitchen, living room and stairs *Holey Scrap site *Robblesfield Way *Pollard's Barn - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital Notes *This double-length episode, containing two episodes edited into one, was broadcast at the usual time of 7pm. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes